


My Heart Beats for you

by On_your_knees_darling



Series: A Witcher's Heart [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_your_knees_darling/pseuds/On_your_knees_darling
Summary: Jaskier finds himself taken prisoner by a crazy mage, who is determined to claim the witcher for his own. Geralt has a choice to make: continue towards his destiny without the man he has come to love, or pay the mages price.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Series: A Witcher's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628995
Comments: 72
Kudos: 419





	1. Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFACHardyzRKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFACHardyzRKO/gifts).



"Jasssskier. Wake up. No wonder he left you behind. Useless, bard. Wake. Up!"

Jaskier comes to suddenly, groaning at the pounding in his head. He attempts to sit up but finds his arms to be shackled to the wall behind him and, *oh joy, a dungeon that's fantastic*

A sharp slap across his face brings him back to the figure in front of him. The dark purple robes pulled up over the other's head makes him think it's Yennifer for one crazy second, before the hood is thrown back revealing the face of a thin dark haired man he has never seen before in his life.

"Good to see you've decided to join us, Julian, this will be much more fun with you awake."

Jaskier takes stock of himself quickly. He's restrained, thirsty and has an awful headache, but otherwise seems to be in one piece,

"Who.... who are you? What do you want?"

The man smiled slowly, teeth glinting too white and too sharp in the dark of the dungeon,

"My name is irrelevant, but what I want, my darling bard, is for you to tell me where I may find a certain white haired Witcher."

Jaskier shakes his head,

"Haven't you heard? I wouldn't know. He told me in no uncertain terms to leave his side, some months ago. How should I know where destiny has taken him?"

Another sharp slap has Jaskier tasting blood behind his teeth,

"Hmmm, I had hopes that you would be more cooperative. You see, I have many a way to gather information, boy. Some of which are much more...pleasant than others. You will tell me what you know, dear dandelion, one way or another. Until then, I think some time in your worst nightmares may loosen your tongue."

He turns, pulling a small cage from the shadows and gestures elegantly towards it,

"This will pull your deepest darkest nightmares and make you live out each and every one. What is it bard? Death? Losing your voice? No.... I think its deeper than that. You think I can't read your pathetic desires? How you long for him? No, I think you're going to watch your beloved witcher die. Over. And over. And over. Painfully, horribly. Or? Perhaps you'll just get to hear him tell you how little you mean to him. Will that break you? Do you think he'll come for you? If I project your screams through chaos? Perhaps his pet witch will hear. Let's find out shall we?"

Jaskier tries to fight him as he tugs the chains towards the box,

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you? Just kill me. You know he wont come for me!"

The man grins as he shoves Jaskier inside the cell,

"Oh he will come. And he will pay my price for your life. No no my precious bard, you will be what brings Geralt of Rivia to his knees before me. Scream, bard, and hope he hears you sooner rather than later. Who knows, maybe I'll even let you watch me break him."

And with those words the door clangs shut and Jaskier descends into madness.... and he screams


	2. Yennifer

Yennifer awakens all at once. Sitting up in bed with a gasp and an outburst of magic that has her latest young noble, who's name she neither learned nor cares to learn, falling unceremoniously to the floor. She ignores him as she pants, eyes wide and magic unsettled. Someone is screwing with chaos. The screams from inside the void, unnaturally magnified and focused towards her specifically, had her shaken to her very core.

She slowly gets to her feet waving a hand at the man who comes to her side,

"Leave me. Now."

When he has stumbled from the room she takes a moment to close her eyes. Focusing inward, she concentrates on feeling the void. She finds the screams tuning them out as best she can as she focuses on the magical signature. When she finds it she nearly vomits. Her violet eyes snap open and her stomach rolls.

She knows that particular flavor of magic. Malachi. "The Collector" as he monikered himself. The sick twisted mage who was banished from Ban Ard after he nearly killed a fellow student with his "games". But why was he focusing on her? He was before her time, they had never crossed paths, but his was a "flavor" all new mages were exposed to as a warning.

She had to go back, to focus. There was a message somewhere, a message for her. Steeling herself she once again descends into her own magic. Following the trail she forces herself to hear the message past the screams and nausea inducing stench of tainted chaos,

"Yennifer of Vengerberg. A message for your Witcher. He comes to me, or his pretty Bard faces a fate worse than death."

She gasps as she comes back to her body, turning as her body is wracked by dry heaves. Malachi has Jaskier. The Bard may be an annoyance, but damn if he wasnt HER annoyance. 

Malachi wanted Geralt. That in of itself was concerning, and he was attuned to her. She wouldn't be able to come within 10 miles of him without him making her magical signature. She would have to reach out to Geralt, damn it.

She waves her hand, a map of the kingdom appearing in front of her.

"Well," she thinks, "at least this damn "connection" is going to come in useful for once, damn you Witcher."

She picks up a dagger from the vanity and slices her palm, muttering in Elder she allows the blood to pool on the map. It slowly condenses and rolls until it stops seeping into the map at the exact spot she would find the Witcher. Turning to the far wall she raises her hand to create a portal,

"Take me to Roshan" 

As she steps through the portal into a dark empty tavern room one thought plays through her head,

"Dont let us be too late."


	3. Geralt

Geralt comes back to conciousness slowly, as only happens when he has four walls and a locked door. He can feel that the hour is still late by the stillness in the air and the soft even breathing of his bed companion. So, he let's his senses reach out, search for the shift that had awoken him. That is when he hears the minute rattle of the doorknob being unlocked and turned. Smells the burnt sugar smell of magic and immediately tenses, ignoring the murmured protest of his companion as her pillow became much harder with his tensed muscles.

He feigned sleep even as the intruder made their way inside. He stayed motionless until they were within arms reach and then exploded with action. His bed companion was thrust behind him as he grabbed the intruder and had a knife to their throat within the span of just a few seconds,

"Who are you? How did you find us?"

The mage let out a small gasp at being so roughly handled. But she recovered quickly,

"Gods be damned Geralt, it's me!"

Geralt relaxed his arms enough for the disgruntled sorceress to wiggle free and straighten her hair,

"Yennifer? What are you doing here?"

He still had the silver dagger in his hand, still blocking the smaller figure on the bed with his body even as he relaxed slightly as he looked into the violet eyes of his friend.

Yennifer rolls her eyes and reaches out to touch the silver medallion on his chest causing it to vibrate slightly as it did when destiny was nearby,

"Since you dont seem to have the sense to ask me to prove I'm not a doppler, I'll do it for you, you great brute. Also, since when do you sleep in a shirt, Geralt?"

Geralt grunted as he finally moved over showing that his bed companion was not, as she had originally assumed, a whore. But a young blond girl, no older that 12 or 13. Yennifer looked at him confused before a light came on behind her eyes,

"Your child surprise. You found her. Oh Geralt..."

He smiled softly down at the girl who, now that the danger had past, was hiding her face in his side with her arms around his waist,

"Yennifer, this is Cirilla. My child surprise and the Lion Cub of Cintra. Ciri, this is Yennifer of Vengerberg, mage and friend."

Ciri peeked out from Geralts side and smiled a bit,

"Hello, Yennifer. I've dreamed about you."

Yennifer looked at Geralt questionably he shrugged,

"We were looking for you as well, Yen, she needs your help. She has a great deal of raw magic and I can only do so much by way of magical instruction."

Yennifer nods, already making plans and knowing this child would be lead to her powers much more gently than she was. But for now she needed to focus,

"That can wait, Geralt. I've come because I was sent a message for you. Jaskier is in trouble. Captured by a rogue mage and being held to lure you. As much as it pains me, I can not attempt a rescue myself without putting the Bards life in greater peril. I'm afraid you will have to go."

Geralt grunts as he slides from the bed,

"Tell me what you know, Yen. I'll head out at first light, I assume I can leave Cirilla with you for the time being?"

Yennifer looks at the small girl who looks both terrified and resolved, and feels a surge of maternal instinct she never thought she'd feel,

"I'll protect her as if she was my own. Now, listen closely, Geralt this mage is dangerous. Hes known as 'The Collector' in our circles. He collects things, monsters, people, magic..... he uses them, breaks them, and then puts them on display in his own private zoo. I believe he wants to add a witcher to his collection, how he decided on you I dont know..."

"Malachi. I've met him. He tried to 'recruit' me when I was young fresh out of Kaer Morhen. Decided he wanted me to be the crown jewel in his collection and in his bed. He lost an eye and I gained a magical enemy. I haven't heard anything about him in decades.... I suppose he was just biding his time waiting... and now he has what's mine. Yennifer, tell me you have a location. If he has Jaskier, the bard doesn't have long."

Yennifer nods, 

"Cirilla, get your things, I'm going to portal us to my safe house. Geralt, at first light I'll portal you to a tavern that's right outside Malachi's estate. He'll know you're there, but.... I have no doubt you and Jaskier will figure out a way to escape. In the meantime, I'll reach out to some contacts I have. If we have to mount a magical rescue, I will need more fire power."

Geralt nods, already strapping on his armor, he pauses when a small hand grabs his and he looks down into light blue eyes swirling with power, whennshe speaks it is with a thousand voices,

"Its going to be bad before its gets better. Pain, shame, humiliation.... that's what awaits you down this path, Witcher. But beyond that, love, warmth, salvation. Or stay. Stay on the easier path. Take the girl to Kaer Morhen, to safety, and forfeit what's left of your soul. Make your choice witcher, for destiny waits for no one"

Then Ciri collapsed fast asleep. He looks at Yennifer, alarmed and the sorceress places a hand on her head,

"She is well. It takes a lot out of someone so small for the fates to speak through them. So what'll it be, Witcher? Where do we go?"

Geralt grunts,

"Take me to Malachi, keep Cirilla safe. The rest I'll figure out along the way."

And as he lifts his child into his arms and steps through the portal Yen conjures all he can think is

*Hold on Jaskier. I'm coming*


	4. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mentions of proposed non-con and torture in this chapter. Nothing happens but it is discussed.

It could've been days, weeks.... years or decades. Decades of watching Geralt die over and over. In his arms, or worse, in a position so close but so far away. 

The box loved to show him his witcher inside a glass box. The box slowly filling with water while he begged Jaskier to save him. Loved to make him watch as he drowned. Only to repeat again and again and again. 

So when the cage door was ripped open and the bard jerked back into the land of the living it took him a long moment to figure out where he was or even who he was. He turned his head as his stomach rebelled and he vomited bile onto the floor of the dungeon. 

It all came crashing back when he heard a cruel laugh,

"Look at you, couldn't even handle a full day inside the nightmare box. Poor little songbird. Here let me get you some water."

Jaskier gasped as a bucket of ice cold water was unceremoniously dumped over him. He immediately began to shiver as the mage chuckled,

"Get up. Your hero approaches. I'll not have him renege on our deal because you look half dead. No, a bath for you and a change of clothes.... you should count yourself lucky, songbird, that my particular taste is not wasted humanity, so your dignity is secured."

Jaskier is trying to follow the mans rambles but his head is aching and he is exhausted. The mage grabs him by the front of his tunic with surprising strength, and pushes Jaskier towards a small tub which has appeared in the room,

"Listen and listen closely. You will either wash and dress yourself, or I will do it for you. I can guarantee if I have to do so, you will not like the outcome. Now go!"

Jaskier stumbles but manages to get his feet under him to keep from falling. He turns and holds up his shackled arms,

"Hard to bathe with these."

The shackles fall with a nod from the other man before a fist finds it's way into his hair,

"Payment, bard. I do nothing out of the kindness of my heart. So, every kindness, every small mercy you receive while in my... care will cost you. I took your shackles off and drew you a bath. I think that qualifies as a mercy. So your options are this. Either take 10 lashes with my whip, or you can put that pretty mouth of yours to use and suck my cock, I could even make you enjoy it. So what will it be, little bird... pain? Or pleasure?"

His thumb comes to caress Jaskier's bottom lip, a pantomime of tender and Jaskier jerks back,

"I'll take the pain, you absolute mad man. If those are my 'options', I choose pain."

The mage snatched his hand back, a dark look in his eyes,

"Have it your way, bard. Wash, you have 20 minutes. When I return, you will be braced against the far wall, waiting for your punishment. I want your witcher to smell your blood and fear. It will make him more.... docile."

He turns to the cable and conjures a bullwhip, laying it out so Jaskier can see,

"If you touch this, I will know, and it will be much worse for you. Enjoy your bath, bard, i will see you soon."

The cell door clanges shut and Jaskier's lips tremble and his hands shake as he removes his clothing to get cleaned up. Memories of nightmares flash in his mind and the whip seems to taunt him. He closes his eyes and imagines glowing amber and hair like starlight. Drawing strength from his witcher even if he isnt with him,

"I will be strong, for you. I love you, I hope wherever you are, you are safe."


	5. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussion of Non-con. Geralt talks to Yennifer about what he's heading into

Yennifer was.... concerned. That's what Geralt kept telling himself as she checked and rechecked his armor, his potions, his fucking hair,

"Yennifer!" He all but shouted and the sorceress stopped her face pulled into a tight frown and her hands hovering over the straps and buckles on his chest. He sighed and reached up grabbing her hands in his. Gently bringing them into the space between them,

"Yen..... please. I'm as prepared as I can be. Will you please create the portal now."

She jerked her hands from his and turned away from him. He could smell her distress, her fear like a fog in the small bed chamber. Far from where Ciri slept, Geralt was not willing to have her watch him prepare for war just yet.

"Yen. Yennifer, I have faced more terrifying monsters than a rogue mage."

She whirled on him then, eyes bright and shinning,

"This isnt a contract, Geralt. This isnt a kikamora or a vampire you can just stick a silver sword in and hope for the best. Malachi is smart. He is beyond powerful. There is a reason the counsel has looked the other way for centuries, Geralt. Even they fear him, and here I stand with the 'great white wolf' who's arrogance is going to get him killed!"

Geralt pulls her against his chest,

"I know, Yen.... I know what I'm walking into. I know, alright? I'm not going in blind. I've dealt with Malachi before remember? I wont die, Yen. You and I both know Malachi has no desire to fuck a corpse."

Yennifer turns her gaze up to his,

"Geralt... no. You cant be thinking what I think you are...."

Geralt smiles ruefully,

"I'm under no delusion as to how Malachi wants me, Yennifer. Like I said I know what I'm walking into and it isnt a fight I can win with swords. Malachi wants me docile, wants me to play the submissive for him. And if that's what I have to do to save Jaskier... then so be it. I have lain with men before."

Yennifer shakes her head,

"Geralt, he will not want to lie with you. He wants to break you. Hurt you, make you scream. You may have been with men in the past but I have my doubts you've ever trusted anyone enough to let them have you. Geralt, this wont be sex.... it will be torture.... it will be rape. I dont know that you've prepared yourself for what you aim to do."

Geralt rests his forehead against hers and breathes,

"I will do what I must. Pain is of no consequence to me. In the meantime, do what you can to mount a rescue. I do not know what condition I will find Jaskier, nor what position Malachi will leave me in."

"He will not have seriously injured him, he will want to use his safety to force your hand. He wants you docile not enraged... Geralt, he will make him watch. I am concerned what this experience will do to both of you. But I will rescue you. I will help you through this. Just remember, there is someone waiting on you to come back now Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf has a cub now. Do not let her down."

With those words she threw up a portal,

"This will let you out at a tavern not far from Malachi's strong hold. Stay safe, my wolf. Bring our lark home."

Geralt steels himself and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Keep her safe. We'll be home soon."

And as he steps through the portal he feels his medallion vibrate against his chest and he knew whatever horrors were waiting for him, this is his destiny....


	6. Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of torture on a main character.

Jaskier finishes washing and pulls on the plain linen trousers. He glances at the plain tunic made out of the same fabric, but thinks he may as well remain shirtless for what's coming. He moves to the far wall and braces his arms against it just as he hears footsteps approaching from the hallway. He bites back a sob as the cell door opens and the mage saunters in,

"Well well, he can follow instructions. Such a good puppy..."

Thin cold hands pet down the length of his back and Jaskier flinches instinctively, a cruel chuckle sounds from behind him,

"Now now, we haven't even begun yet. I'll give you once more chance to change your mind, little bird. Pain? Or pleasure?"

Jaskier is shaking, hes terrified but he wont give this man what he wants,

"Pain. I choose pain."

He hears the mage snap his fingers and he feels the shackles return to his wrists. Another snap and they are connected to the wall in front of him. Hight enough to keep him on his feet and expose the entirety of his back,

"Have it your way. 10 lashes. You will count, stop counting or say a wrong number and I will start over."

There is no warning other than the split second whistle of air before the whip meets his skin and Jaskier screams it burns more than he could have ever imagined,

"What was that, little bird? I didnt hear you?"

Jaskier pants through the pain and manages to bite out,

"One."

Again and again the whip meets his back. He screams and he cries and he begs. His legs give out after the sixth strike and it's only the shackles keeping him upright. He can feel the blood running down his back and he almost loses count at eight. He manages to make it to ten without losing consciousness and the mage is there. Hands gentle on his neck,

"There there, it's almost over. Did you know, Jaskier, that its said a witcher can hear screams from over five miles away. Isnt that fascinating? Did you know that the tavern our witcher just portaled into is only 4 miles away? Let's test this theory shall we?"

He holds up a vial in it is some sort of green paste,

"You see this? This is a special concoction of my own making. I use it on only my favorite toys. You see, when placed on say, the unbroken skin of the ass it mimics a very very severe spanking. But when placed in open wounds? It burns like a brand. There is no damage, just pure agony. Now, sing for me Jaskier. Bring him to me."

"No... please..."

He upends the vial onto Jaskier's back and after that moment all Jaskier knows is pain. He can faintly hear the mage laughing over the sounds of his own screams and as blackness encroaches on the edges of his vision all he can think is,

*I am sorry my love, I tried*


	7. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include: discussed non con, a major character is injured 
> 
> Geralt is given a choice

It isnt true that Witchers can hear screams from five miles away, but a mile.... now that he can hear, and hear he does. Geralt breaks into a run the last mile of his journey from town. He can hear screams and he recognizes that voice. It's a voice he still hears in his dream, and right now, it is screaming in pure agony.

He reaches the gate and casts Igni, determined to not let anything slow him down. The blast of fire goes directly through, *an illusion* he thinks and does not stop his sprint as he goes directly through the large wooden gates. He is disoriented momentarily by the magic he passes through. Can feel it pulling at various things on his clothes until the feeling stops abruptly and he is standing inside a large banquet hall, all his weapons, his armor and potions stripped away. 

He takes in the scene before him, Malachi sits upon a large throne like chair, beside him Geralt can see his bard. Shackled face to the wall his back a mess of whip lines and dried blood. Still screaming voice hoarse from overuse, Geralt growls and Malachi grins,

"So good of you to join us for playtime Witcher. I'm sorry I couldn't let you keep your toys."

"Whatever you are doing, mage, stop. You got what you wanted, I'm here now."

Malachi laughs,

"Oh, my dear you have no idea what I want. But very well, I shall endeavor to make our little bird more comfortable."

He snaps his fingers and the paste on Jaskier's back vanishes. Pain stopping abruptly. Another snap and the shackles release from the wall,

"Come here, song bird. Come kneel like a good boy for me. Show your Witcher how good you can be."

Jaskier makes his way slowly to drop heavily beside the throne. Malachi's hands go to pet his hair as Jaskier begins to sob,

"Now now, there there. Look. You have a visitor."

He jerks Jaskier's head up and his eyes are still clouded with pain but they find and focus on Geralt's face,

"Geralt?.... no.... no you cant be here! You have to go! Geralt.... no, please...."

Malachi raises a hand and Jaskier's fingers come up to his throat as he blanches, 

"Silence, bard. The adults need to speak."

Geralt makes an a move to go to the obviously injured bard but hits a wall of magic before he takes a step,

"Tsk tsk Witcher. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Geralt growls,

"Let him go." He extends his arms, "I am here. You have me. Do as you please. But let Jaskier go"

Jaskier is shaking his head desperately trying to speak, scream, beg.... anything to stop Geralt but the witcher ignores him, staring straight at the mage. Who looks at him in contemplation 

"No. I dont think I will. You see, Geralt of Rivia. I have plans for you. Plans which involve your beloved bard here. I made him a promise you see, that I'd let him watch me break you. Besides, I feel like you'll be much more docile if his life depends on it."

Geralt's eyes glow dangerously 

"Name your price. I'll pay it."

"You, witcher. My price is you. You will come to me, willingly. You will submit to me. Your body and your mind. You're going to go to your knees for me, Geralt. I'm going to make you scream, I'm going to make you beg me to kill you. I'm going to twist you to the point where the pain turns to pleasure and back again. And I'm going to make your bard watch me do it, watch me turn you into my obedient pet."

He produces two non descript pieces of leather from thin air,

"You see these? These are control collars, my own design obviously. I put one on your bard's throat, like so,"

He fastens the collar around Jaskier's throat and tosses the other to Geralt who catches it reflexively,

"And the other around yours, go on, do not keep me waiting"

Geralt fixes the black leather around his neck only to feel it magically tighten and when his hands come up to touch it he can feel the magic locking it in place,

"And now, you are mine, Geralt. If you disobey an order the collar around your bard's neck will cause him excruciating pain. As for you, my little songbird."

He pets Jaskier's hair ignoring the growling for the witcher,

"As for you, if you look away, if you close your eyes or cover your ears.... then the same thing happens to our friend of there. Pain, like his skin is on fire and he is drowning."

Jaskier's eyes well with tears as he locks them with Geralt's. Malachi brushes fingers over Jaskier's throat and the spell releases,

"Go ahead, little bird, I'll allow you to speak. I'll even allow you to go to him. Because, I'm about to give him a choice. Let's find out how much you mean to him shall we?"

Jaskier lurches forward and Geralt catches him. Burrs low in his chest as he holds him gently,

"Do not cry, love. Please, do not cry."

"I am so... so ... sorry Geralt. This is all my fault. Why did you come? You have to leave!"

Geralt looks down into his eyes,

"You know I cant do that. Jaskier, you know I cant.... Jaskier.... I lo..."

Malachi clears his throat,

"As... touching as this is. A choice i offer you, White Wolf. I will remove the collar from your throat and you can walk right out that door. But the bard stays. Becomes my toy, you dont care about him anyway. Or... or you stay, you allow me to do with you as I like, for a decade. At the end of the decade, I will kill you. What's a decade to a witcher right? And I'll even throw in letting your bard go after the first month. What say you witcher? Ten years in my company, or a lifetime without our darling Jaskier here."

Geralt looks down his hand comes up to gently cover the mouth of the bard before he can protest,

"A week. You will let him go after a week.... and you will allow me to care for his wounds... give me that, and you will get your 10 years, mage."

Malachi's eyes glowed bright blue as he held out his hand for the witcher to shake,

"You have yourself a deal Geralt of Rivia, I'll even let you take him to your rooms now. Care for him, hell fuck him if you wish. Tomorrow, we begin your training. Your word is your bond Witcher, you can not leave these walls." He grabs Geralts hand and blue magic snakes up his arms to wrap around the collar at his throat, a magical contract, binding him to this mad man, Malachi pulls him close by their joined hands,

"And please, my pet, call me Master."

With that he seals his lips to Geralt's sealing the contract and the Witcher's fate. He pulls back and smiles,

"Go. Find a room, I care not which, if you have need of anything ask the castle, it will provide. Be back here tomorrow at sunrise, kneeling, in nothing but the collar. I'll have a prime spot set up for out spectator. Goodnight, my pet, sleep well"

And with that Malachi turns and leaves the room in a swirl of blue robes. Geralt turns to Jaskier who looks very close to passing out and lifts him into his arms,

"I have you, Jaskier. You're safe, I'll keep you safe. I swear it. On my life I swear it."

He turns and makes his way deeper into the castle, determined to not think about what they will face in the morn. Thoughts swirl but he settles on one,

*Yennifer.... hurry*


	8. Yennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennifer plans a rescue

Yennifer sighs as she stares into the mirror. Cirilla is safe and tucked into the other bedroom, hopefully fast asleep. The poor dove has been waking up screaming for her 'papa' multiple times in the past few hours and Yennifer had finally dosed her with a sleeping potion out of desperation. 

She squares her shoulders and mumbles a few words in Elder and the glass surface shimmers before a familiar face appears,

"Hello, Yennifer. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yennifer takes a breath,

"Tissaia, I need your help."

The older mage blinks,

"Never thought I'd see the day the great Yennifer of Vengerberg would come to me for help."

"Can we not do this? My friends are in danger, Tissaia. Someone I care for greatly has just offered himself up to Malachi in exchange for another friends life. As you are well aware, my powers alone are not enough to breach his fortress. Please, I implore the counsel to help me. Help me end this, end him, once and for all."

Tissaia's eyes have rounded slightly,

"You know the counsel will never sanction an attack on Malachi. There is a reason we have let him be for so many years, Yennifer, and your Witcher plaything is not reason enough to risk so many lives."

Yennifer shakes in fury 

"He is in no way my PLAYTHING. He is a kind and courageous man. Better than any I have ever known, Tissaia. He has risked his life over and over for fate or destiny or whatever you may call it. He is on the Path towards leading this entire country out of the ashes. His ward is the last and only hope against Nilfgard. And you would leave him to suffer and rot at the hands of Malachi? A rogue mage that the counsel has every right, nay every RESPONSIBILITY to put down."

Tissaia looks unimpressed by her speech,

"My darling Yennifer. So passionate, so naive. One man will not make nor break destiny. The child will be delivered to Aretuza one way or another. I assume she is with you. Bring her here. We can keep you both safe. We can teach her, mold her, bring her to her destiny. The counsel will rise for this."

Yennifer scoffs,

"Over my dead body will you get your hands on that girl. I will train her myself, she will continue on the path that her father placed her on. If you will not help me free him, then I will do it myself, destiny and you be damned. Goodbye, Tissaia, stay away from my family. Because if you come for them, there is no power on this earth nor in Heaven or Hell that will save you from me"

With a wave of her hand she dissolved the connection and allowed herself one moment to bemoan her situation, before she straightened her spine,

"I am Yennifer of Vengerberg and hell hath seen no fury like mine."

Malachi may be powerful, but so was she, and he had half of her family. She picks up a quill and writes a quick message to Triss Merigold and Sabrina hoping at least those two would stand with her. The paper burns in her hand with a muttered word, and she turns her back to the desk to begin collecting potions and weapons. 

A slight disturbance has her reaching up to catch not one but two small pieces of paper. Two different hands have written two words each,

"I'm in"

Yennifer smiles grimly,

"Hold fast, be strong, my Wolf, my Canary. I am coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
> On-your-knees-darling


	9. Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter. Discussion of what Geralt has agreed to. Sweet smut between our boy in the next chapter

Jaskier feels better the more space they put between themselves and that banquet hall. Feels better the longer he is cradled against Geralt's chest. Geralt turns into the first bedroom he finds and gently places Jaskier down to sit on the edge of the bed. He cups his face in his large hands and leans down to rest their foreheads together,

"Jaskier.... I am so sorry. I am so very very sorry."

Jaskier brings his hands up to hold Geralt's wrists, tears springing unbidden to his eyes,

"Geralt. Geralt what have you done? Why did you come here? He's.... he's insane, Geralt. He's going to hurt you.... and I'm just supposed to watch? You should've left me here. Why didnt you leave me here?"

Geralt leans down and captures Jaskier's lips with his own, stopping the flow of words. He kiss is gentle, exploratory, chaste. When he pulls back Jaskier stares at him,

"Geralt? Why?"

Geralt sighs, fingers rubbing slow circles on the bards cheeks,

"The same reason I could never leave you here. Jaskier, I love you. I'm sorry I sent you away, I'm sorry I was cruel to you.... I thought to keep you safe, I see I failed. For that, i am so sorry, my love. I am so very very sorry i failed you."

Jaskier shakes his head,

"I forgave you for that day on the mountain almost as soon as it happened. I would forgive you anything, dont you know that? I think I've loved you since I laid eyes on you in that tavern all those years ago. You have to know.... seeing him hurt you... Geralt I dont think I can."

"You have seen me hurt many times, Jaskier. This will be no different."

Jaskier jerks away and gasps as the movement pulls at the scabs on his back, Geralt's eyes widen, he had almost forgotten,

"Lay down, Jaskier. Let me get some salve for that."

He turns only to find some light blue salve already on the counter behind him. He eyes it suspiciously for a moment, upcapping it to breathe in the smell. He deems it to be magical but not lethal. Turning back to the bed he sees that Jaskier has followed his instructions to lay down and Geralt coats his hands in the salve and begins to work it into the Mark's on his back. Jaskier gasps as the pain briefly flares before faded completely,

"What is that?"

Geralt grunts,

"Seems to be a magical healing potion. Your Mark's are already fading, they will scar.... looks like the mage wants you to have a souvenir, I swear he will die for what hes done to you, Jaskier."

Jaskier speaks into the pillow but Geralt hears anyway,

"Only after he's hurt you."

Geralt sighs,

"I will do what I have to do, Jask. Pain... what's a little pain if it means you'll be safe?"

Jaskier rolls over glaring at him,

"A little pain? Geralt, he knows what you are. You think he hasn't compensated for your physiology? He wants to break you. He's.... he's going to... to fucking rape you, and I'm just supposed to let you take that because of me? Have you ever even lain with a man? I'm supposed to be ok with you giving him that?"

Geralt brushes hair back from Jaskier's face,

"I have lain with men, never on the... uh receiving end, but I have. Jaskier, I would allow him to do much worse that that if it meant keeping you safe. I did... I did want to ask something of you, though, if I may?"

Jaskier leans into his touch,

"Anything. Always. I will give you anything."

Geralt's golden eyes seem to glow as he leans down for another slow deep kiss when he pulls back he again leans his forehead on Jaskier's breathing deeply,

"Take me. Show me how its supposed to be. I dont want him to be my.... first. I dont want him to take something that belongs to you. Please, Jaskier. I am... afraid and I want a good memory to hold onto, please?"

Jaskier gently cradles Geralt's face as he rolls them over. Geralt's eyes are closed tightly and his breathing is fast,

"Darling, darling look at me." He waits until he seems golden orbs looking back at him,

"Never beg me. You will never need to beg anything of me. Especially this. I wish we couldve had this in our own time, but I will give you this. I love you, darling. Let me love you. Let me brand your skin with my touch, so that when he touches you, you can remember what tender is."

Geralt nods, words failing him as he gazes up at the man he loves with all his soul. Jaskier turns to the table by the bed finding oil there and leans down, catching his lips, slowly licking into his mouth, tasting him getting a feel for him. Geralt is trembling under his hands as Jaskier pulls away,

"Turn over, my love, I want to relax you. I want to worship you. It's just you and I tonight. Let me show you what making love means."

And Geralt is certain he would do anything for this man, will do anything for him. So he rolls and settles on the bed, waiting....

****TBC****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger there guys, gotta break this chapter into two parts. Next chapter will be sweet smut between our boys... the next chapter after that will be the tough one, so a nice little reprieve for you and them.
> 
> Come say hi! On-your-knees-darling on tumblr!


	10. Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut, you have been warned

Geralt turns under Jaskier's hands settling on his stomach. If Jaskier wasnt so close he wouldn't be able to see the minute trembling of the man underneath him. It breaks Jaskier's heart just a little, that this strong, amazing, beautiful man would ever be afraid, ever feel anything but joy and pleasure. He finds himself blinking back sudden tears as he thinks about tomorrow. 

Geralt moves a bit under his thighs, one golden eye looking over his shoulder at Jaskier,

"Be present, Jaskier. Be here, with me... now. Leave the future for later."

Jaskier nods, forcing himself to come back to the moment. He rubs some oil between his palms and starts in broad strokes over the Witcher's broad back. Geralt slowly settles, all but melting into the mattress under him. Jaskier works at knots and tenderness until he is a soft, relaxed puddle under his hands. He leans down and licks lightly at Geralt's ear,

"Roll over, my love. I want to see your face."

Geralt moans low and deep and shudders as he complies, blinking up at Jaskier. The bard straddles his waist, just above where the Witcher is half hard already,

"Gentle, darling. I'm going to be gentle, baby. Never gonna hurt you, ok?"

Geralt nods slowly bringing his hands up to cradle Jaskier's face,

"I'm right here. Do your worst, bard "

And Geralt grins as Jaskier let's out a startled laugh and leans down to press their foreheads together. Presses a soft kiss against Geralt's lips as he slides off of the Witcher's waist, starts kissing down Geralt's neck and shoulder's. Stopping to bite gently at a nipple when that gets a gasp from the man beneath him.

Jaskier coats his fingers in oil as his lips find Geralt's cock, hard and leaking against his stomach,

"Raise your hips, darling. Over my shoulders. I'm going to suck you while I open you up. If you need me to stop for any reason just kick me off. I wont hurt you, don't let me."

Geralt snorts,

"You wont hurt me Jaskier."

Jaskier glares up at him,

"Dont do that. Dont act like the big bad witcher, not now, not with me."

Geralt looks a little sheepish,

"I promise. I'll say something."

Jaskier takes him into his mouth with no fanfare. Geralt's hips strain upwards as a whimper leaves his mouth involuntarily. Jaskier takes the opportunity to slowly insert a finger, taking care not to go to fast. He takes a moment to find that spot inside him that makes the witchers eyes widen and hips twitch upwards,

"What.... Jaskier.... what?"

Jaskier pulls off long enough to chuckle,

"Found it! One of the best parts of being on the receiving end, my darling. Now, I want you to cum for me, it'll relax you. Besides.... I want to taste you "

With those words he gets back to work, by the time hes up to three fingers scissoring in and out of the larger man, Geralt is a panting mess. He manages to growl out a warning before his back is arching prettily and he is coming thick and hot down Jaskier's throat. The bard swallows him down and milks him through it. He pulls off and continues slowly opening Geralt for his cock,

"Easy darling. That's it. Gods be damned Geralt, you're beautiful.... and mine. All mine darling, never letting you go. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Geralt I swear it. I swear."

Geralt gasps,

"Jaskier.... ready.... please?"

"Shhh love, dont beg, I've got you. I've got you"

Jaskier lines up and hitches Geralt's legs around his waist before slowly pushing inside. Slow gentle thrusts that allow the witcher to get used to the intrusion. Once he is fully sheathed inside him he pauses. Geralt reaches upwards blindly, before linking his hands around Jaskier's neck and pulling him down for a kiss that's more teeth and tongue than anything,

"Jaskier, move."

Jaskier moves, gentle and slow. Breathing in the same air and trading kisses,

"You feel so good, Geralt... my love, my darling, my wolf. Fuck.... so beautiful so good for me.... I love you so much"

Geralt meanwhile is a mess, trembling and shaking, kissing back when hes not panting,

"Close, Jaskier.... love you, love you so much"

Jaskier closes his hand around Geralt's cock stroking in time with his thrusts,

"Cum for me, my darling. And look at me, want to watch your eyes"

And when gold lock with blue Geralt's body seizes and he paints his own chest. Jaskier thrusts just a few more times before emptying inside the larger man. Jaskier collapses on Geralt's chest heedless of the mess between them. Geralt's hands come around him and they just hold one another. 

Geralt leans closer to Jaskier's ear,

"Thank you. I will hold this memory, let it keep me sane. I belong to you, Jaskier. No matter what he does to my body, my heart is yours."

And Jaskier holds him tighter and his voice is thick and his eyes shine when he rises up to look Geralt in the eyes, hand coming up to brush sliver hair from his forehead,

"As mine is yours, my love. Geralt, I will find I way to break this"

Jaskier allows his hand for the first time to drift to the collar at Geralt's throat, the tingle of magic bites at his fingers as he traces the leather. Geralt tips his head back to let the bard have more room,

"I'll get this off of you. I swear it on my life, Geralt. We will have a life together. You and me."

Geralt smiles sadly,

"You, me, and our daughter. My child Surprise.... I found her, and you will love her. Promise me, Jaskier, when he let's you leave. Promise me, you'll go to her. Teach her. Love her. Make sure she.... she doesnt forget me.... she's with Yen now. Take her to Kaer Morhen, Vesimir will train her, but stay with her."

Jaskier blinks at him as he slowly slides out of his body, going to grab a cloth to clean them, letting his thoughts settle. His face is intense as he looks down into Geralt's eyes as he cleans his chest,

"Geralt of Rivia, I will not stop until you are reunited with us. This family is not fucking complete without you. I swear it. I swear we'll get you out. I swear it."

Geralt pulls him down to catch his lips,

"Dont make me anymore promises, my dove. Just... hold me tonight. I want to remember your arms around me."

Jaskier gents comfortable and Geralt lays his head on Jaskier's chest over his heart as Jaskier's fingers card through his hair,

"I love you, my wolf. I wont stop until you're free. I am so sorry."

Geralt's hand finds Jaskier's other,

"Don't think about it, Jask. Just be here. Hold me. I want to remember your touch, when he tries to replace it with his. I love you, my dove."

They stay that way for hours just drinking in being together. Neither of them sleep, and when the morning light begins to filter in Geralt begins to put his stoic armour back on piece by piece. He doesnt even bother with clothes, he was told not to after all, he kisses Jaskier gently, resting their foreheads together and breathes him in,

"Remember, no matter what happens in there today, I'm yours. No matter what he makes me do, or how he makes my body react.... I belong to you, heart, body and soul."

Jaskier clutches at him,

"I'll be with you. I dont know how much comfort that is, but I'll be with you. Right there, just... find me. I wont look away, I swear it."

"Hmmmm" he kisses him one more time before pulling back and squaring his shoulders. Jaskier takes his hand as they walk out of the door towards the banquet hall, and whatever fresh hell awaits them therein


	11. Yennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennifer meets a new Ally

Triss and her crew hesitated at the door of Yennifer's safe house. They could here the yelling going on inside from the stoop,

"Absolutely not, Cirilla. You will stay here where it is safe. Where you will be safe, Geralt would never forgive me or himself if something happened to you."

"But Yennifer! He belongs to me, he is my destiny, the closest thing I have to a father! And I can help! The mage wont be expecting me!"

"No, Cirilla. I said no and that's final. If I have to enchant the house to not let you leave I will!"

Sabrina shrugs and pushes open the door stopping the argument mid rant,

"I hope we arent interrupting?"

Yennifer straightens up and gives Ciri a look before turning to the three at the door,

"No at all. Triss, Sabrina, good of you to come... and who is your friend?"

Triss pulls the other woman forward,

"This is Vesenna. We met her at a tavern in Novigard. She overheard us talking about rescuing your witcher from Malachi. Wanted to tag along."

Yennifer regards her suspiciously 

"So. You brought a counsel spy to my safe house?"

The woman steps forward,

"I can assure you I have no ties to the counsel or Aretuza. I was never trained. My mother and her mother before her were mages. Nature mages. Healers. Malachi has something that belongs to me. I wish to free it. My power is at your disposal."

Yennifer looks her up and down, reading her magic,

"You're hiding something, Vesenna. What I do not know. But I will find out and if you put my family in danger I will end you."

The older mage smiles,

"I read you loud and clear, Yennifer. I believe our desires line up more that you know."

Yennifer nods and turns to the other two,

"Alright, heres our plan. Sabrina will portal us directly to the gates. He knows my magical signature. He wont know yours. Once there, I am banking on him being to.... busy.... to notice as I slide into Jaskier's mind. I need to see what we're working with. If Malachi is as smart as I think he is. He will have Geralt bound by a mages bond. Only his death will break that. Vesenna, as a healer I want you to go to Geralt while the three of us take care of Malachi. Once the bond breaks get hom back here. Triss, grab Jaskier. Sabrina, release the magical wards holding the rest of his 'collection' once all the living things are away, I will destroy the fortress. I want none of that arcane knowledge falling into Nilfgard's hands. Once back here.... we begin the long process of bringing my wolf and canary back to me. But I will get them back, mark me ladies."

Her speech done she locks eyes with all three of the others,

"Right. Get some rest ladies, as much as I loath to wait.... we need to be at full strength. We leave at dawn"

With fierce determination in her violet eyes she thinks,

*hold on boys.... I'm coming, I swear I'm coming*


	12. Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm about to make this 100 times more disturbing than it already is. My muse went this way and I cant get it out of my head.... so here. 
> 
> The torture starts in this chapter, I apologize in advance 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and the amazing comments!

Geralt let's go of Jaskier's hand as they cross the threshold of the door. Malachi sits on a throne like chair raised above the hall like some sort of mockery of royalty. Geralt leaves Jaskier at the door and steels himself as he moves forward, dropping to his knees in front of the mage. Malachi smiles and gestures to a small area of the room, set up with a couch and pillows,

"Bard. Your gallery seating is over there. Make yourself comfortable. We will be here for awhile.... that was not a request"

Jaskier makes a small noise as he stares at Geralt. Head hung low and breathing labored. His gaze falls on the collar around his throat which sparks menacingly as though it can sense his hesitation. Geralt flinches and Jaskier all but runs to where he has been instructed to be. Settling on the couch and glaring at the mage.

"There. Be good and I'll have no reason to activate the wolf's collar now will I? As for you, my beautiful pet. Let me look at you."

He walks around Geralt. Hands caressing his hair, stopping to tug the tie lose and letting the white strands fall around his face. He fists a hand in them and uses the grip to yank his head back so he can see his eyes,

"I do love that you wear it long. Makes such a convenient hand hold dont you think?"

He leans down to press a kiss against Geralt's mouth, tongue forcing it's way inside before he pulls away and shoves his head down,

"Rules! You belong to me now, witcher. You do not speak unless spoken to, you end ever sentence with Yes or No, Master. You do not fight me you do as I say when I say it. You move when I tell you, you sleep when I tell you, you cum when I tell you. If you do this, I swear on pur bond no blood will be shed from your bard by my hand or by my order. Do we have an agreement, pet?"

His hand holds Geralt's chin almost tenderly as he looks him in the eye,

"Yes, master."

The collars zing and the mages one good eye flares as the agreement locks, Malachi drops his chin and moves to the fireplace where Jaskier can see different iron tools are heating, his breath catches as Malachi plays with the handles of each in turn before he speaks,

"You know, my darling, this could have gone so different. Had you simply taken my offer the first time we met. You could have ruled at my side. I would have treated you like a king. Together we could have taken over the world."

He turns his head to look at the witcher on the ground his handsome face marred by a scar that runs across his right eye. The eye itself pure white and sightless,

"You've always been my destiny, my love. You cant out run destiny. As my mother used to say, people linked by destiny will always find each other."

Geralt's head snaps up as his back goes ramrod straight at those words. His wide golden eyes lock on the mage who is grinning wildly, a manic look on his face,

"Ah there it is. I was wondering when youd figure it out. When you'd put the pieces of the puzzle together. You see, Geralt. I was 10 when she put you in my arms. When I found out what it meant to love someone more than yourself. You were so small. And then, just as suddenly she ripped you away from me! Sent me to that school.... and I ripped that boy apart with my magic. Got sent away. But I was to late! She had already handed you over to that... beast! To be warped and shaped to his will. All because he saved her husband's life! Bah! I was supposed to train you! Mold you! Show you you're magic! Why do you think the mutations took to you so well?! Because you are magic, Geralt. Cant you feel it?"

He rushes forward cupping his face and looking down into his eyes,

"Why do you think I chose you? I went searching but Kaer Morhen is impenetrable even with my power. So I waited, I heard rumors. Rumors of a witcher pup who was better than the others. Stronger, faster, more powerful and I knew. So I waited. And then I found you! And gods, you were glorious... and then you threw it in my face!"

He backhands Geralt then rocking the witcher back,

"We couldve had so much. Be she did this! She took you away from me! But... I have you back now."

He picks up a branding iron with his mark. Glowing white hot and walks back to Geralt,

"I have you now, and this time you will not escape me."

He shoves the iron into the outside of Geralt's hip, the metal sizzling as it comes into contact with flesh and Geralt's back arches as he bites back his scream. Malachi bends down to look him in the eye,

"Welcome home, little brother"


	13. Jaskier/Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for descriptions of torture and talk non con in this chapter between two characters who are siblings, actual non con in the next chapter

Jaskier watched, kept his eyes open per orders, anything to cause his love less pain. His eyes watered, tears falling slowly but steadily from his eyes as he watched the man he loved be burned over and over again.

Geralt was panting, trying to breathe through the pain and yet another red hot poker was shoved against his side. The smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air and yet the mage seemed unsatisfied,

"Scream, damn you! Scream and this particular part will stop. Come now, darling, let me hear that pretty voice."

And finally, after what must have been hours, Malachi managed to lay the poker over another, deeper, burn and Geralt screamed. The laughter that burst forth from the mage made Jaskier clench his fists in rage,

"Please.... sir, please. You said he was your brother! Please have mercy, I beg you..."

Yellow eyes snapped to his and Geralt shook his head almost imperceptibly but Jaskier was sobbing and his gaze drifted to Malachi's,

"Please."

The mage looked amused,

"Begging? Already? We've only begun, little song bird. My love! On your feet! Against the wall, arms above your head. I believe it's time we moved on. Bard, you could always sing, maybe that will serve as a distraction from what's to come"

Geralt groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. His knees protesting and the burns pulling unpleasantly. His eyes locked on Jaskier's and he drew strength from his lovers eyes. He got into position arms above his head, he felt the air swirl with magic and then the heavy feel of shackles around his wrists, pulling upwards until he has to stand on his tip toes to keep his weight off of his wrists. 

Malachi comes up behind him, gently running hands over his back, inspecting old scars as he traces patterns over his flesh. He presses cruely into a particularly deep burn just to hear the younger man gasp, the mage hums,

"Good. Now, I think I'd very much like to leave my own marks on this beautiful strong back of yours, little brother. A choice! For our captive audience, Jaskier!"

He turns to the bard and gestures to the table beside him,

"Here I have a few toys for you to choose from! I will let you make the choice! I have a Cat O Nine Tails with silver embedded in the leather, a standard bull whip, and a silver dagger! I'm going to mark up this pretty skin, one way or another. To add more fun to your choice, the more brutal the method you choose the quicker it ends! It'll be 100 lashes with the standard whip, 50 shallow cuts with the daggers followed by 20 minutes with your favorite salve.... or 15 hits with the cat. You choose."

Jaskier can feel himself hyperventilating,

"Please.... I cant...."

Malachi grins,

"You will, or I will use all three. He's a witcher, he will survive it, but barely."

Jaskier is sobbing openly and shaking uncontrollably,

"You're a monster..... the cat. Itll be over faster."

Malachi seems overjoyed as he picks up the sudden whip bringing it into Geralt's line of sight,

"Is this love? He chooses the most brutal. This is the man you have chosen? This is the one you would leave me to be with? The one who would choose to give you the most pain? Remember, darling brother of mine, as this cuts into your flesh, who chose this."

The whip comes down hard and sudden. Geralt jerks as the embedded silver catches and cuts aided by the thin leather. His back arches and he hangs heavily on his wrists before finding his footing again. By 5 he had gone limp, by 8 he's screaming, and by 15 he feels like he's been skinned. He can dimly hear Jaskier screaming as he hangs limply against the wall. Suddenly he feels the cool press of a water skin against hip lips and Malachi's voice in his ear,

"There there, darling. It's over, drink now, easy love. There's a good boy."

Mockery of tenderness, Geralt closes his eyes against sudden tears, as Malachi pushes his sweaty hair away from his eyes and kisses the tears that have escaped unbidden,

"Come now darling. I have another choice for our bard. Let's see how much he loves you shall we?"

Geralt's eyes snap open,

"Please, Master. Dont hurt him. Please, I'll do whatever you want, Master please."

Malachi strokes over his face,

"Peace, brother. I do not plan on harming your bard. Just to offer him a choice."

He turns to Jaskier again, waves his hand lazily and two different objects appear. On one side of him a padded bench, two sets of shackles on either side. To his other side a cross, shackles on each corner.

"I gave you a choice once before bard. Pain or pleasure. You chose pain. Are you willing to be that selfish with the man you claim to love? On my right, I will shackle our wolf to the table, I will take his mouth and his ass own him completely. I will hurt him, ruin him, make him scream.... and then I will show him mercy. Gentleness, kindness. Or, I will lock him in the cross, coat his back in my salve and lock you in a cage to watch, for how long, that is for me to decide. It could be minutes or hours. Your choice."

Geralt is breathing hard and he can feel his own fear, this man is mad. Insane and twisted, he hates that hes brought Jaskier into this twisted game hes playing and he knows his bard is blaming himself when none of this is his fault.

Jaskier feels helpless. He knows that the crazy mage would leave Geralt in pain for hours and Jaskier has felt that pain, and his wolf has already been through so much,

"Why are you doing this? If you're really his brother... why not come to him with that? Why do this?"

Malachi shrugs,

"The time for friendly was before he took my eye. I no longer desire to be his love, I desire to own what is mine. Do not think to distract me with words or stories bard, make your choice!"

Jaskier studies the monster in front of him, he would be handsome if not for the manical gleam in his eyes even the scar and the milky eyes do not take away from the strong jaw line, Geralt's jawline he realizes with a jolt. Geralt is broader and obviously the hair and eyes are different, Malachi dark where Geralt is light, but they do look so much alike now that he knows. 

Jaskier comes back to the present when he hears Geralt moan in pain. Eyes focusing on where Malachi is currently drawing a sharp wicked dagger slowly down his bicep,

"Oh, do I have your attention now Jaskier? Am I boring you? Make your choice! You will not like mine I can promise you that"

Jaskier swallows and prays that Geralt will forgive him,

"The table. Please, show him some kindness..."

Malachi pulls Geralt's head back and leans down to kiss him gently on the cheek,

"You hear that? Your lover has given us his blessing. You should thank him"

Geralt's eyes are on Malachi as his voice rings out, hoarse from screaming,

"Thank you, Jaskier"

"Good boy, let's get you into position shall we?"

He unshackles Geralt's wrists and gently helps him limp to the bench,

"Shhhh, do not fight this. It will only be worse if you fight. Just relax and itll be over soon. Soon you'll understand that we belong together. I can be gentle with you, if you only allow it"

Jaskier feels like he is going to throw up as he watches this insane man shackle his wolf. As he watches him touch Geralt, as he watches his lover shudder in revulsion. And its then that he feels a tingle in his mind. Sits up a little straighter when he hears a voice,

*do not speak. Do not move. Make no notice that you can hear me. Relax your mind my canary, I need to see through your eyes*

Malachi is too focused on his task to notice Jaskier's normally blue eyes glow violet for a moment before returning to their original color. But Jaskier can feel the rage and power in the next thought from the voice 

*I am coming. Malachi will pay for harming what's mine. Just a little bit longer, my canary. Our wolf is strong, we will heal him together. Hold on, I am coming*

Jaskier manages to think one thought as he watches Malachi secure the final lock,

*Yennifer, hurry.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	14. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non con ahead.

Geralt has his eyes closed attempting to breathe through the pain. Focus his energy, just like Vesimir taught him. Mediate through it. His back is on fire but he has had worse. He survived the Trial of the Grasses after all. This should be nothing to him, trivial.... but it isnt. 

He knows Malachi had formatted his torture for his enhanced senses. He knows that the mage, his brother he reminds himself bitterly, knows what hes doing can feel the magic bubbling under his own skin, smell the burnt sugar smell. He cant reach his calm, can feel his too slow heart picking up as Malachi moves into his line of sight, hands on the laces of his trousers. Can feel the panic. The collar is keeping him from retreating into his mind. Keeping him present and raw. He strains against the shackles around his wrists uncaring as the metal cuts harshly. His wild amber eyes find Jaskier's blue and.... he settles a bit. 

The caged wolf stops its frantic pacing in his mind as he locks eyes with his mate. He can do this, he can get through this, he has no choice. Jaskier needs him. So, he calms a bit. Allows Malachi to cup his jaw and press against its hinge, let's it fall open when commanded and tries not to gag as his mouth is taken. 

Sharp pain brings his eyes back to the mage as his hair is yanked harshly,

"Eyes on my, love. I want to see those fierce eyes looking up at me. Not so strong now, huh wolf? Not so powerful. Soon, my love, you'll be mine completely. No matter how long it takes I.... oh.... I will break you. Have you moaning like a bitch in heat."

His hips move thrusting into Geralt's mouth and he finds tears falling from his eyes, he blinks angry at himself but he cant seem to stem them. His emotions outside of his control for the first time in a century. He can hear Jaskier crying, he can taste the salt of his own tears mixed with the musk on his tongue and he gags. The mage above him laughs fingers coming to pinch Geralt's nose, moaning as the witcher struggles for air. He stays that way long enough for blackness to tease at the edge of Geralt's vision before pulling away all at once, leaving him gasping for air and gagging a bit.

Malachi moves behind him trailing his hand over his ruined back. Causing Geralt to shudder in pain. He feels hands on his ass, kneading and pulling, almost gentle,

"I can make this pleasurable for you, darling. I can make you moan for me, enjoy my touch. You've been in pain for so long, I can make you feel good. Or, I can take you hard and bloody. It is of no matter to me, I can get off on your screams as easily as your moans... but, do you think your bard will forgive you? If you cum from another mans touch? Will you be tainted in his eyes? Nothing but a whore? Choose, love, this choice, is yours."

Geralt slumps against the bench. He doesnt know, Jaskier is watching. He speaking but Geralt cant focus cant hear,

"Please... please no more pain, master."

Malachi smiles at Jaskier as he pets Geralt's hair,

"Good boy, now relax, love, big brother has you."

Geralt feels gentle fingers enter him, coated in oil. Two at first, a gentle stretch as they search inside of him. He closes his eyes because he cant bear to look at Jaskier while another man does this to him. 

A small moan falls from his lips as Malachi finds that spot inside of him that Jaskier had shown him last night, though it feels like years ago when he was with him. Malachi kisses an unmarked spot on his lower back in reward,

"That's it darling, moan for me. Good boy."

Geralt feels his jaw click as he grits his teeth. Another finger, stretching and a hand on his cock which starts to fill much to his horror. Malachi pulls away soon after adding more oil to his cock before Geralt feels the blunt head at his entrance. His eyes fly open as he begins to push in. Hes panting and his hands are in fists so tight he can feel his fingernails biting into his palm. 

Jaskier. Geralt finds his eyes and the bard is gazing back with so much sorrow and pain, but also love in his gaze,

"Its ok, my wolf, it's ok. I'm right her...."

He cuts off hands going to his throat as he tries to speak but cant. Malachi growls,

"You will not ruin this moment for me with your useless chattering, bard. Silence. Now, my love, let's see how the white wolf howls."

His hips move and Geralt groans as the thrusts force his back to bow a bit. He keeps his eyes on Jaskier's recalling the night before when the bard had been so gentle with him. Jaskier is mouthing words at him,

*I love you. I'm sorry. It's ok*

Geralt feels Malachi wrap a hand around his cock and he does moan, imagining Jaskier's hands. It feels so good to jot be in pain that he finds himself getting lost in the non pain. In his own fantasy until he comes over Malachi's hand, he feels his face burn with shame and hes more ashamed to find himself sobbing openly. A few more thrusts and he feels the other man cum inside him, and Geralt drops his head in shame so he doesnt have to look at Jaskier. 

Malachi pulls out gently and leans down to unshackle him. Geralt falls to his knees body shaking and weak, mind in turmoil and heart broken. Malachi grips his chin and pulls him up to look at him. Leaning down he kisses him, licking into his mouth gently before pulling back,

"We will make a proper whore of you yet, love."

He drops his chin and snaps his fingers, a small pillow appears beside the throne like chair,

"Go kneel on your pillow, puppy, I think I'll have you keep my cock warm until I'm ready for you again."

He strokes his hand over Geralt's face tenderly and leans down to bestow another kiss. Before his lips can meet Geralt's the door to the great hall is splintered open by a blast of magic so powerful Jaskiers hair stands on end. The Sorceress looks every bit an avenging fallen angel as he hair whips around her face and her violet eyes glow with power. The other three trail behind her with Vesenna lingering in the shadows. When Yennifer speaks, her voice echoes through the hall,

"I would take your hands off of what is mine if you would like to keep them."

***TBC***


	15. Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made
> 
> This is it guys, the last chapter of this fic. I will be beginning a sequel in the next few days which will Chronicle recovery and where you will learn the fate of all of our beloved characters. Thank you for your support! I'll see you soon!

In one fluid motion Malachi had Geralt up and the wicked dagger pressed against his neck. 

"Yennifer, so good of you to join us. I see you brought friends."

Purple sparked from Yennifer's fingers as she glared at the other mage,

"Let him go. Release your hold on him and maybe I'll let you live."

Malachi tsked,

"Now now, dont be so dramatic my dear. I do believe I have all the cards here. You see, one small slip of my hand and your witcher will breathe his last. Mother! Do stop lurking in the shadows. Come say hello. Introduce yourself properly."

Vesenna slowly made her way to Yennifer's side. Her gaze was calm as she took in the scene before her. Yennifer turned her gaze on her,

"Mother?"

Vesenna didnt even spare the other woman a glance. Her gaze firmly fixed on Malachi. She didnt eve acknowledge Geralt's broken "Ma?" As she spoke to her eldest,

"Let your brother go, Malachi. This has gone on long enough."

Malachi laughed,

"Did you really think it would be that easy? Youd come in, and ask me? That I would fall at your feet like a frightened little boy? Maybe, my darling baby brother still holds out hope that you love him... but we know better dont we Vesenna? Tell me, Geralt, has she told you about the prophecy? No? Well let me enlighten you."

He pressed the dagger a little harder against the column of his throat drawing a thin line of blood. 

"When I was born, a druid prophetess proclaimed that I would bring a great evil into the world. That the only way to stop it was that I must die by, what was it mother? Oh yes, 'bloods true love'. Of course the prophetess urged mother to kill me... but she couldn't. So, she had you, and then your father went and offered you up for his own life to that witcher. She sent me away when you were born, and she sent you away at just five years old. She's a powerful sorceress, you think she couldn't have hidden you? No, she wanted this. She made me into a monster and you into the thing that kills monsters. So, you see? You were always mine. Always my destiny."

Malachi's focus is on his audience and he doesnt notice the bard slowly making his way from his perch, moving towards where Geralt's pack had been thrown and left the day before. His eyes never leave Geralt as his hand finally makes contact with worn leather and then further to the cold silver of the dagger that Geralt had gifted him early in their friendship.

He continues his journey, dagger in hand. Slowly, steadily making his way behind the crazed mage. Sabrina tracks his movements with her eyes silently reciting a spell to mute his footfalls and mask his movements as best as she can. 

Vesenna notices him just as he is about to spring. And she cries out,

"No! You cant!"

Malachi turns the movement pushing Geralt away slightly and Jaskier takes his chance plunging the dagger into the mages chest even as the spell he casts throws him across the room. The mage falls hand on the dagger and Geralt hits the floor beside him Jaskier's name a scream caught in his throat. Vesenna runs to Malachi and grasps the dagger thrusting it at Geralt,

"You must! This wont and this way the prophecy must be fulfilled! Geralt do what you were born to do!"

Yellow eyes glared at her and he tossed the dagger at her feet,

"I am not your pawn. You've stolen enough from me, don't you agree?"

His eyes fall on his tormentor, his brother... Malachi gazes up at him. The light in his eyes dimming slowly, he coughs blood seeping from his mouth,

"Bloods true love.... ha, all your planning... mother.... and it was a bard that welded the blade.... not your chosen... in the end... I win. Brother.... do you think.... do you think he'll forgive you?....I'll see you... in hell."

A rattle and then stillness. Vesenna screams,

"No! No! This wasnt the plan! No! You!,"

She rounds on Geralt,

"You had one job, do what you were made to do, and look at you. The great Witcher, the powerful White Wolf, weak and wanting. You are no son of mine."

Geralt blinks slowly at her,

"I never was."

Sabrina makes it to him then just in time to catch him as he collapses she sends a spell at Vesenna pushing her back,

"Go! Leave and do not attempt to follow us. I would kill you for what you said alone, but this entire palace is about to crumble. You, witch, are on your own."

She lifts the witcher with her magic and turns to find Yennifer holding Jaskier, while Triss holds open a portal. They run just as the castle starts shaking. She glances back just as she steps through and takes note that both the body and Vesenna are gone.

Sabrina has a single thought as she steps through into the safe house,

*this isnt over*


	16. Not a new chapter

Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know, I have started the sequel to this story! It is called My Heart Breaks for you. First, very short, chapter is up!


End file.
